Wild Animal World/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Episodes # The Egyptian Zone/Lemming Twinsies: Harper and friends help Cleopatra the Egyptian Mau gather things for her mother's party. Norway Lemmings Harvey and Irma are dared by Kroc in challenging him to a race in Greece while visiting their cousin Francisco. It aired on September 7, 2017. # Harper's Project/Skunked: A Malayan Tiger named Shane gets help from Harper when she and her friends visit Malaysia for a school project. After Maya got sprayed by a skunk, Harper and her friends must figure out what skunk sprayed her. It aired on September 7, 2017. # Dance of the Penguins/A Yorkie Playdate: Crester meets a Chinstrap Penguin named Poppy and asked about Sir Emperor's dance party in Antarctica. Meanwhile, Kroc tries to incubate an egg while Harper and friends were there. Katia the Yorkie gets invited for a playdate. It aired on September 14, 2017. # Where the Red Pandas Are/The Mongoose: Harper and her friends visit Malaysia for her family celebration. Drake the black mongoose invites Harper and friends for a Namibian party for Nani the kudu. It aired on September 21, 2017. There is a sneak peek of The Lego Ninjago Movie after the episode. # Ingrid's Favor/The Furriest Moth: Ingrid the striped polecat gets help from Harper and friends when her garden is invaded by a Black shouldered kite named Hans. A Venezuelan poodle moth named Fluffy and his moth friends visit with Harper and friends while turniing the building into a moth park. It aired on September 28, 2017. # Eye of the Leopard Cat/Wooltasic Voyage: A leopard cat named Suki tries to workout with Harper as she got a new aerobics tape series. When Harper got a new sweater in the mail, She must deliver it to the right person with help from her friends and an Awassi lamb named Billy. It aired on October 5, 2017. There is a sneak peek of My Little Pony the Movie at the end of the episode. # A Raven Poet/Leaf Wars: A raven named Rena has to complete a set of poems for a jazz show. Harper and friends visit a leaf festival where a chipmunk named Chip has trouble sorting his nuts together. It aired on October 12, 2017. # Lex Stays Over/Sheep Shearing Fever: Lex the Hog Nosed Skunk has trouble falling asleep in his bed and has to sleep with Harper and her friends. While visiting Billy, Harper and friends work at a shearing salon until a very fluffy Awassi sheep named Simon as Harper and her friends has to shear all his wool. It aired on October 19, 2017. # Laugh From A Hyena/Halloween At Transylvania: Harley the Spotted Hyena is excited when she was preforming her comedy show in Madagascar for the lemurs. It's Halloween and Harper and her friends are excited about a Halloween party in Transylvania hosted by a brown bear named Horris and a eurasian lynx named Lauren. It aired on October 26, 2017. # Day of the Dead/An Opossum in Water: Kroc founds out that his original parents are still alive, So Harper and his friends must travel to Mexico for Dia de los Muertos to figure it out. A yapok (water opossum) named Yappy befriends Harper. It aired on November 2, 2017. # Anteater Mayhem/Emergency Hatch: A giant anteater named Joel has problems when a whole ant colony invades his house so Harper and friends must him get rid of the ants. A mysterious egg lands in Harper's apartment and they must hatch it. It aired on November 9, 2017. There is a sneak peek of Daddy's Home 2 at the end of the episode. # Harper's Seal Buddy/A Problem with a Potoo: A baby harp seal gets lost as he gets attached to Harper while filming in the arctic. At the end, He becomes a new member of team and was named Icy. A Potoo named Pete has eye problems so that Harper and her friends must help get to an eye doctor to get glasses. It aired on November 16, 2017. There is a sneak peek of The Star at the end of the episode. # Turkey Day/The Slug Who Looks Like a Banana: It's Thanksgiving and Harper and her friends invite a turkey named Tom for the feast. A banana slug named Barry is stuck on top on Crester's head thinking he has a yellow stripe. It aired on November 23, 2017. There is a sneak peek of Coco at the end of the episode.